


4 a.m

by RainbowAra



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Cat, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not my best drabble but it's part of a small Advent's calendar I'm making for my girlfriend ♥<br/>This time I hadn't had a drabble prompt. It just came into my mind like that ;v; <br/>I love modern AU's with these two <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 a.m

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenmelur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenmelur/gifts).



Carefully, so it wouldn't make any sounds the door got opened. Malik took a step into the dark flat, the light from the hallway falling into the room. After he closed the door it took him some moments to get his eyes used to the sudden darkness.  
As he could finally see some outlines he noticed a faint light coming from the living room.  
Confused, he started to think furiously who, by any chance could've come into his flat.  
Slowly he approached the living room and saw what he had expected last.  
Altaïr, his boyfriend, lying sleeping on the couch, his laptop standing on the small table in front of him, making the light that illuminated the room weakly and their little cat curled up into a little ball of fur lying on top of Altaïr.  
A faint but honest smile found his way onto Malik’s lips as he shook his head at the scene.  
Carefully, trying his best not to wake the cat, he put his bag down and bends over to press a faint kiss onto Altaïr's lips and ran his hand through his hair.  
He felt his lover move a bit before he got pulled down to deepen the kiss.  
Altaïr snuggled into Malik's neck as they parted.  
"What are you doing here? Didn't you tell me you wouldn't come back before next week?" Malik was confused, sounded a bit amused, though.  
Altaïr shifted a bit under Malik, trying to sit up, woke the cat while doing so and earned a faint, almost sleepy his by her as she jumped down and found her way to another, more quiet place to keep on sleeping.  
"I thought I'd surprise you."  
Altaïr's voice sounded hoarse as if he hadn't used it in quite a while.  
"I knew you wouldn't be home before midnight, so..."  
"So what?"  
"Happy birthday Malik, you old grump."  
Malik heard a small chuckle come over his smirking, scarred lips and before he could say anything he got pulled down completely onto his boyfriend and into another kiss. He melted into Altaïr's touches and small kisses but pushed him away anyways after some moments.  
"Let's go to bed. You deserve it after you waited for me until 4 a.m. “  
Altaïr didn't need to be told twice and the next minute the two of them made their way to the bedroom where they both fell asleep almost immediately. Malik, exhausted from working so long and Altaïr exhausted from the long flight to get here in time for his boyfriends birthday.


End file.
